


NOPE!

by Lady_Lombax



Series: Snippets Of The Lives of Two Miraculous Weilders [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, I am not supposed to be doing this, No butterflies were harmed in the making of this ficlet, Swearing, i should be working on something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6021037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lombax/pseuds/Lady_Lombax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette violently expresses her right to say ‘No’ when becoming Hawkmoth’s latest target.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOPE!

Marinette stood breathing heavily in the empty classroom, desperately trying to rein in her temper. Chloé had once again reared her ponytailed head and targeted Marinette as her victim of the day. After stealing Marinette's sketchpad, Chloé had proceeded to insult every page of designs and almost had ripped a few of the better ones out, no doubt to claim them as her own work. It was only thanks to Adrien's intervention that the personalised sketchpad had made it out of the altercation without losing any of its precious pages.  
  


Once the fight was over and Chloé was shooed away, Marinette had waved off the concerned looks of her classmates and shrugged off Alya's attempts to get her to move into the courtyard for the quick lull between lessons. She just needed a moment to herself before her class returned from the short break.  
  


Marinette was just taking a few final cleansing breaths, Tikki thankfully understanding her need to gather her thoughts and remaining quiet,  when a flutter of purple caught her eye. Letting out startled screech, Marinette swung with her sketchpad, smashing the Akuma onto the closest desk which happened to be Nino and Adrien's. With each thump, she let out a vicious denial.  
  


**BANG!  
**   


**BANG!**

**  
BANG!**

**  
BANG!**

**  
BANG!**

  
"NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE! NOPE!"

  
"MARINETTE!"

  
Marinette froze. Her sketchpad was held near her head as she snapped her head to a confused and terrified looking Adrien who was standing in the open doorway with numerous members of her classmates worriedly peeking in around him. She opened her mouth to explain.

  
A twitch of wing.

**  
SLAM!**

  
"NOPE!" The sketchbook was smashed onto the rather sorry looking butterfly and the teenage girl skittered backward, colliding with the teacher's desk. Marinette scrambled backwards onto the desk and stood up, pointing dramatically at the Akuma who now only had half a wing free, the rest of its body crushed under the sketchpad. "NOPE! I AM NOT LETTING CHLOÉ BOURGEOIS, LITTLE MISS 'I ALWAYS GET MY WAY BECAUSE I'M SUCH A SPOILT BRAT', HAVE THE PLEASURE OF PISSING ME OFF TO THE POINT, I AM MIND INVADED BY AN EVIL BUTTERFLY! NOPE! NOT HAPPENING! KINDLY FUCK OFF, THANK YOU!"

  
The Akuma gave one final feeble twitch before collapsing onto the desk.

  
There was dead silence as the class stared, glancing between their class president who was still standing on the desk and the Akuma which seemed to be at the very least unconscious.

  
Marinette turned her head, wide-eyed and a bit pale, towards her fellow students and shook her head, her arms crossing defensively over her chest. "I am not touching that." Her voice was resolved and stubborn.

  
After a few moments, Adrien was the only one brave enough to approach the Akuma. He tilted the sketchpad up and looked at the squished butterfly which seemed to be leaking glowing purple goo.

  
"Does anyone have a jar or something we put this in? ...And maybe a ruler to scrape it off."

**Author's Note:**

> No butterflies were harmed in the making of this ficlet.


End file.
